


When my World Fades Back to Grey

by alphabetical_insanity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mates, kind of, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetical_insanity/pseuds/alphabetical_insanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is seen in black and white until you meet your mate. From then on the world is seen in color until your mate dies. </p>
<p>What happens when Stiles' world goes grey?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When my World Fades Back to Grey

“So which half of the body are we even looking for?” Scott asked, panting slightly, as he followed Stiles through the dark forest.

 

“Huh. I didn’t think about that if I’m honest.” Stiles admitted, laughing a little.

 

“And what if whoever killed the body is still out here?” Scott pressed.

 

“I have an alpha to protect me. I’m not too worried.” Stiles replied as he began climbing a small incline.

 

“It’s comforting to know that you’ve planned this out with your usual attention to detail.” Scott said, following close behind Stiles. “Nice ass by the way.”

 

“I know right.” Stiles replied, shaking his hips. He reached the top of the incline and stopped abruptly, causing Scott to run into his back.

 

“What is it Stiles?” Scott asked, taking Stiles’ elbow in his hand.

 

“ Nothing it’s just . . . this is where we were when you were bitten and I’m getting some heavy Déjà vu.” Stiles replied, shifting his weight between his feet.

 

“You’re safe.” Scott reassured, kissing Stiles’ shoulder quickly. “You have an alpha remember?”

 

Scott winked and walked ahead of Stiles, bumping their shoulders as he passed him. Stiles rolled his eyes and followed Scott, eyes scanning the black trees around him. They heard dogs barking in the distance and saw the beams of half a dozen flashlights cutting through the blackness. They stared at each other in disbelief as they heard Stiles’ dad’s voice drift towards them.

 

“Remember what I said about Déjà vu? This is just ridiculous.” Stiles said, sighing deeply. “Don’t let them see you. We’ll both get in way more trouble.”

 

Scott nodded and pulled his mate in for a kiss before sending him off to confront his dad. He walked through the trees, navigating himself back home until he saw a figure and heard a twig snap.

 

~~

 

Stiles flopped down on his bed, sighing as he checked his missed message from Scott.

 

_Ran into Derek. Gotta have a  ‘wolf meeting’ tomorrow. Pick me up after so we can hang? xx_

 

**Of course. Miss you already :P**

 

_Love you loser_

**< 3**

Stiles sighed again and rolled over, putting his phone on its charger and onto the nightstand. He burrowed himself into his blankets and breathed deeply, comforted by the presence of Scott’s scent still lingering on the sheets.

 

~~

 

As Stiles drove down the road the following day he lazily glanced at the forest around him. He was almost at the turn that led to the clearing the meetings were held at when a group of brightly colored flowers caught his eye. He looked at them, noting their vibrancy and gasped as his world suddenly went dull. He slammed on his breaks, causing his wheels to lock as his jeep screeched to a stop, and looked around frantically seeing nothing but shades of grey. His breathing became shallow and rapid and he froze when the world’s color suddenly returned. His eyes fell on the pack of werewolves running out of the forest, his mate far in the front. Stiles threw his door open and rushed to meet Scott who had begun to run faster to get to Stiles. They collided and Stiles all but jumped into Scott’s arms, the latter gripping him tightly.

 

“Hey, hey shh. Stiles what’s wrong? We heard the tires squeal, what happened.” Scott asked, terror leaking into his voice as he inspected Stiles’ jeep for damage. Stiles just shook and sobbed into Scott’s neck, clutching at his shirt.

 

“It went grey, Scott.” Stiles whimpered.

 

“That’s impossible babe, you know that.” Scott said gently, running his hands through Stiles’ hair.

 

“It did though!” Stiles insisted, pulling away to look at Scott. “ I was just driving and it all went grey.”

 

“Is it still grey now?” Scott asked, stroking Stiles’ cheek with his knuckles. Stiles shook his head and put his forehead back on Scott’s shoulder.

 

“No.” Stiles said quietly. “It was like that for a few minutes and then went back to normal.”

 

Scott hushed him and rubbed his back, watching as the rest of the pack hesitantly approached them.

 

“I thought you . . . oh god Scott I thought I lost you.” Stiles sobbed into Scott’s shoulder.

 

“It’s okay Stiles. I’m okay.” Scott backed them towards Stiles’ jeep and lifted him to sit in the drivers seat. He moved to stand in between Stiles’ legs and nosed at the mark on his neck. “Everything is still colorful and I’m still with you.”

 

Stiles hummed and locked his arms around Scott’s waist. The other pack members watched fondly. Those with mates pulled each other closer and those without watched and hoped to some day find a love similar to theirs.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr!
> 
> newt-vincit-omnia.tumblr.com


End file.
